Girls and Boys
by bubblekq
Summary: 2 girls and 1 fate . To enter the Konohanelites School for BOYS!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm Hinata Hyuuga here. Ano.. I'm erm.. Six.. Sixteen years old this year.  
The whole household is busy preparing for Neji Nii-san to enter the most prestigious school in Konoha the " Konohanelites School " and to wish him luck for entering.

It is a special school that prepares future leaders of Konoha from their adolescence until adulthood.  
A school that combines secondary school education with college and/or university. A privileged school for only the most talented people around the globe. People have vied for the extent of their lives for their child to have a position in the Konohanelites School. Many have tried and many have failed.

The successful ones are like the Konoha's pride; they held high positions in our country and are candidates for the position of Hokage. Our Hokage, Hashirama-sama the first fire shadow is the founder of this exclusive school for the talented. He has groomed many talents like the second Fire shadow Tobirama-sama, the third Fire shadow Hiruzen-sama who groomed our fourth Fire shadow Namikaze Minato-sama who had sacrificed his life in a grand battle of gods. He also groomed famous elites in their own forte like Mr Aburame, Mr Yamanaka, Mr Nara, Mr Akimichi, Mr Uchiha, Mr Inuzuka and lastly the grand household of Hyuuga.

"Hinata-sama, come help with the Chado preparation!" yelled Mitaka, the oldest of all maids in the Hyuuga household. Okay, I've got to go help out and about the prestigious school that Neji's going to enter. I'll explain it in an even more detailed way later. Sadly, that school that I used to adore, I strongly emphasize on the word "used", is a male dominated school as the founder happens to be very biased against girls and their education. I skipped around the household to the Chado room.

I yanked the door open, what greeted me was the most shocking scene in my life The memory of it still scars me. There was a brown haired girl sprawled on the floor, with her hair splashed against the tatami and her Yukata draping loosely on her chest leaving her bare shoulders exposed. But the worst thing is the fact that Neji was directly above her and one of his hands has slipped into her Yukata. I took a step back and yanked the door shut. I have never ever seen a couple this brave, a chill shook my spine as I wonder what Mitaka or the household maids would do when they saw this. Sadly, this was just the beginning of a storm that wass about to come. Doing what I do best, I simply ran back to my room.

The evening dusk had fallen as the whole Hyuuga family gathered at the Chado room to congratulate Neji Nee-san. "Tomorrow is the day where my son will enter Konohanelites School and I hereby wish him all the best and regards for his journey." My father said, beaming with pride. I looked over to Neji, his usual stoic expression seemed a bit tense. "Everybody listen to what I have to say," said Neji as all eyes gathered to him. "I am going to be a father in 7 months time!" Everybody looked at him and their eyeballs looked as if they were almost popping out of their sockets. Even Father was shocked with his mouth agape. "The mother of my child is Tenten the daughter of Shamaru Family, the clan of weapons."

The silence continued.

*Slap* As I turn my eyes to my father I saw Neji holding his red cheek. "How could you commit such a shameful act before marriage? What's going to happen to your future now?" My father yelled.  
It was my first time seeing Neji Nii-san looking down in shame. "Your position in Konohanelites School will be revoke if found!"

"Than find someone who looks like me, who's talented like me and replace me!

It is not my dream to enter that school anyway." replied Neji. All eyes turn onto me including my father's and Neji's. Their faces all held the same sly smile.

"Hinata." Everybody purred.

"Sss,, Stop looking at me like t.. this! T.. this is the m.. most ab.. Absurd idea I..II have ever heard!" I stuttered in fright, then I felt a sharp jolt to my last face I remember is that of my father, looking at me as my view faded to darkness "Sorry, Hinata." he whispered.I woke up feeling as if I just ride on a roller coaster. I squinted my eyes and looked around. I was in a carriage with, SAKURA! My goodness.  
I tried to worm my way across from my seat to hers but my movements were restricted and I was not making any improvements.

Last trick .. "SAKURA CHAN!"

Sakura roused and stared "Hinata why is your hair so short like a boys?" asked Sakura.  
"Sakura-chan.. stop joking, your hair is short too!" I replied.  
"Haruno and Hyuuga-sama welcome to the Konohanelites School" A voice boomed from the front of the carriage.  
We stared upon realization of what was going on.  
Two frail girls were going to enter the Konohanelites School for boys!


	2. Chapter 2

What happened in the chapter 1.  
"Haruno and Hyuuga-sama! Welcome to the Konohanelites school!" A voice boomed from the front of the carriage.  
We stared upon realization of what was going on

Chapter 2

"You must be joking!" repeated Sakura. For the last ten minutes she has been repeating this all over and over again. I sighed, at least I have a companion on my lonely journey to the den of wolves. Although, Sakura is not a willing party.

"Sakura-chan, thanks for accompanying me to the Konohanelites school." I said with a tint of red on my cheeks. I did a formal bow to prove my sincerity.

"What the hell are you doing Hinata-chan, I was conned into this!" replied Sakura. "My beautiful pink luscious hair and dreams of being a normal school girl are GONE!" Sakura added. Sakura calmed down and said her last words,  
it made me think she's really got a two sided personality. "It's a good thing though, think about the hot, rich boys here!" she said. I face palmed myself as I thought about the storm that is going to happen.

"Sakura-chan, remember we are suppose to act as boys!" I whispered. " OH! Right.." replied Sakura and the atmosphere around seemed to have decreased by a few Celsius. *Sigh*

The ride in the bumpy carriage continued and we didn't speak a word to each other. Sooner or later, dozing off seems to be a better way instead of staring at each other awkwardly. "Ahem!" A lady said as she roused me awake.

"Wake up, Ms Hyuuga and Ms Haruno." I stood up in fright and bumped my forehead against Sakura. "Ouch!" We said as we rubbed our foreheads. We momentarily forgot about the lady that spoke.

"I'm still here, girls." The lady mentioned the word "girls" like poison. "How do you know our secret ?" I asked while my legs threatened to shiver and collapse from fear.

"I am Lady Shizune, one of the main secretariats of the school.." Lady Shizune said in a cold tone with a stoic, poker face.

"Your parents have bribed me to allow you two to enter the Konohanelites School of boys." Lady Shizune continued.

"As BOYS!" She added in with an evil cackle. I covered my ears to protect them and Lady Shizune continued her shrill of excitement. "You girls going to go in and act as boys and also not divulge your secrets if not." Lady Shizune paused and did a slicing motion to her neck. We nodded in fear.

"Anyway Goodbye" she said as she opened the door of the carriage and jumped into some bushes.

"OH MY GOD! Did she just commit suicide in front of us!" I asked Sakura, tears started to form in my eyes.

"Oh Hinata-chan, don't be worried. With a cackle like that she will probably get rescued by people or even ogres miles away!" replied sakura-chan with a bemused smile. My tears threatening to drop anytime just shrivelled back into my eyes from Sakura-chan's supposedly funny remarks. We sat back and enjoyed the scenery on the roads to Konohanelites School.

Back at the scene "HELP!" screamed Lady Shizune. "My beautiful departure from the girls failed and I dropped into this hole!" Lady Shizune thought. "HELP!"

Back to the Carriage We finally reached the Konohanelites School for boys. The pure golden gate with roses blooming from all sides greeted us. As me and Sakura touched down,we were guided by a red carpet to the holding area for admission. At the doorstep of the Victorian styles building was a fountain with famous Greek gods like the Zeus, Poseidon, Archimedes and some I forgot in their naked glory. I couldn't help but stare until Sakura-chan dragged me away. When we reached the reception room, a table of desserts like mousse, chiffon cakes, macaroons and short cakes were spread out and a huge variety of tea was available. The receptionist called us to take a seat and wait. We waited and waited until Sakura was called in. I wished her good luck and she step into the hallway towards the room for her admission.

Sakura's POV

I feel nervous , so nervous that I want to punch walls. I hung my head low and continued. Until I walked into a wall and stumbled back. "Ouch, god damn it!  
Stupid wall!" As I stood up and swung a punch towards the offending wall.

Until somebody caught my punch, I looked up to see. Catching my punch, was a boy with red flaming hair with turquoise eyes and the Kanji for love tattooed on his forehead. By now I was more mad than ever. "Grabbing onto me and catching my punch? NOBODY ever dares to do that!" I spat at him.

The red boy smirked and look towards my chest than my legs than my face. "You look so girlish, are you a sissy?" His remark shattered my pride as I blushed and tried to run away. Until he grabbed my elbow and said, "The name's Gaara." and he walked away. Now I was fuming mad, I turned my head towards where he went "WHAT A JERK!" I screamed towards his direction but his presence was already gone.

* * *

Hello fellow readers, I have re-edited chapter 2 as the last one lacks oomph~ HAHA!


	3. Chapter 3

Just to recap

Sakura's POV

Now I was fuming mad I turned my head towards where he went "WHAT A JERK!" I screamed towards his direction but his presence was already gone

* * *

.  
A continuation of Sakura's POV

"That red guy is.. gone?" I thought and it was in like less than a minute. I shook my head and walked down the long corridor. Despite how crazy our situation may sound, the school's luxurious splendour really makes up for it all. Finally, I reached the end of the hallway. A grand African Blackwood door with golden hinges entered my line of vision, sucking up my breath as I braced myself to meet the principal of Konohanelites School .

Knocking on the door twice. I entered and a blond bombshell greeted me. Though she reeked of sake.

"May I know where the principal is? Ms secretariat?" The blond bombshell turned and stared at me.  
Hard.

"Look around this room, is there any more humans that I can't see?", she replied to me. My jaw fell, literally.

"Aww, don't be so shocked, Mister Haruno! Although your names really unique." I watched as the blond bombshell patted my back and sat on her leather couch.

"Come on, take a seat!" She went though tons of information about the school but the final thing she mentioned struck a nerve.

"You will be rooming with Gaara Subaku, you know the famed son of the Wind country's Kazekage.. Ah! Room number 8." , I'm sure my jaws could have already stretched at least 5 cm more than average.

Hinata POV

God, Sakura-chan.. No, Sakura-kun! Is really taking too long. My stomach growled at the sight of the food displayed. It's like a childhood fantasy come true, entering this prestigious school and all the food displayed. Imagine those desserts tantalizing your taste buds. Born into the Hyuuga clan, your only entitled to your own traditional roots. I continue to stare lovingly at the desserts.

Until somebody shook my shoulders hard. "Hinata-chan, Earth to Hinata!"  
Sakura-chan then pushed me towards the hallway." Good luck Hinata, I'll be waiting!" I stepped into the hallway, which is long and the scenery unfazed me as I shiver in fright not knowing how to face the principal. I took large breaths to cool myself down and stepped in to meet my doom.

"Hello, Mister Hyuuga." A lady signalled for me to sit.

"Mister Hyuuga, we have registered your change of names from Neji to Hinata and everything is settled properly, you know the procedures and such." she said. I nodded and a faint blush crept onto my cheeks. "Oh, I have not properly introduced myself, I am Tsunade, Hokage and principal of Konohanelites School" My eyes bulged. "I didn't know that Tsunade was a lady.. And I want to eat those desserts!" I thought.

"Anyway you will be rooming with Mister Uzumaki in room number 3." I stood up, bowed and scrambled off for my desserts. I sprinted my way cross the hallway. "Sakura-cha.. -KUN!" I screamed and in reply a dozen pair of eyes stared back. Always hating the attention, I simply bowed my head down and crossed over to where Sakura is.  
Then I started tucking in the desserts. Miraculously, there were no mishaps.

"Hinata-kun!" Sakura yelled. I turned while holding a chocolate cake and created an art display. I guess I spoke too soon when I said no mishaps, bad luck seems to follow me around everywhere. I remember ruining my aunts wedding dress right before her wedding, Hanabi's prom dress before her prom night and a lot more. The guy's white top is now decorated with brown patches of my cake.

"I am so sorry!" I bowed to him. I looked up to see cerulean eye and blond hair staring at me. "I'll help wash your shirt as an apology!" I said. He just kept staring and a faint blush appeared on my cheeks.

"Why is he staring .. Is there cake on my face" I the atmosphere began to get weird. Some how or other, the blond gaze seems to be transfixed on me. I look around for help like a poor lamb that is about to be devoured by the wolf. Than the blond held my chin up and scrutinized my face.

"OH MY GOD!" was the only thing screaming in my mind. Than my saviour Sakura pulled me away to the dorms.

"Is he really a he..? Now things are going to get interesting.." Thought the blond with a naughty smirk playing across his face. But as he looked down his expression changed "MY SHIRT!" as the blond screamed in realization as the crowds pushed him towards the hallway to the principals office.


	4. Chapter 4

To all fellow readers Happy Halloween!

* * *

Hinata's POV

Clutching the rustic, metal handle, I twisted the door open and a fresh scent of lavender hit my senses. I covered my eyes when huge rays of light hit my face as I stepped onto the wooden floor. The room was painted tender green and is rather spacious with a huge clerestory window and a cushioned base below for star gazing purpose, I suppose in the middle separating the two single beds on the left and right. There is also a huge colonial styled wardrobe sitting by the sides of the bed and a L shaped rosewood table with books stacked across right beside it. Also two rooms by the side of our beds, noticed that my luggage was placed on the right I step into the entrance to explore. The room on my side is a study and also a family room complete with an LCD television embedded into the wall with a small red couch with a glass coffee table in the middle and a similar clerestory window except that it is more rustic.

I stared in awe as I take in the beautifully designed room at the opposite.  
The interior was much more grand than any of the clans in Konoha. The marble floor seems to reflect my image and there's a hot tub and also a glass steam shower beside it. The taps are real gold, I knew because I bit it and now my teeth hurt. The windows beside overlook the woods and the beautiful lake. I realized that there was no curtains to cover the windows, trouble clouded over my head and it began to rain down on me. Wait my hair is tricking with water, my cloths are wet! I look up and a automatic rain shower head was directly above me. "Kami! How bad can my luck get?" I yelled in frustration as I decided to take a bath in the tub.

Meanwhile, Sakura's POV

"I seriously am not looking forward to this." I thought as I stood outside my dorm for a full five minutes, thinking about why I should just pack up and go home.

"Firstly, that god damn Gaara is inside. Secondly, I can't offend him as he is the son of the Sand Kazekage and thirdly, Hina-baka insisted that I meet my dorm mate alone and she's the reason I am here missing out on my youth!" I thought of Lee from my neighborhood and shuddered. I Sighed and straightened my back , equipped with a proud pout and walked in.

Unsurprisingly, the red head is already napping on his bed. The room was beautiful and really cozy. It was cinnamon red with the two beds at the side and separating them was a long oak study table for two and the natural sunlight was shining in from the wooden casement window. The bathroom on the right is a clean white in colour and a really Japanese styled design with a small stone bathtub with a bamboo soap holder. I carefully tip toed pass the red head to the left room, but the slight sunshine that caress on to his face while he is sleeping makes me go "Aww~" and I feel like hugging him like a newborn kitten. I stared and Gaara began to rouse slightly Shocked I ran into the room and slipped on the carpet, waking Gaara up in the process.

"What on earth?" a raspy voice asked. Gaara slid from his bed and looked into the room. He stared at me with an invisible eyebrow up. My posture must have been really weird, as I noticed his urge to laugh. "Zip your pants, pinky!" my eyes bulged. I stared at my zipper and my polka dot panty can be seen. I zipped my pants and began my screams.

"PERVERT!" A hand covered my mouth and Gaara sat on my legs, I used my hand to hit him in vain. Gaara than grabbed my hands up above my head forcefully as he stared hard at my face.

"Pinky, would you kindly shut up and stop mumbling on my hand your getting saliva on it." my muffles stopped and a faint blush came. Our position is really promiscuous and suggestive and I can't help but think the wrong way.

"I'm gonna leave my hand on your mouth if you scream after I let you go. Got it?" Gaara asked. I released me and I started screaming again but my screams weren't directed at him this time. "GAARA! THERE IS A FLYING COCKROACH!" I screamed as I began to run in circles. Gaara simply glared at me, smacked the flying thing and without washing his hands continued napping. I stared at the whole episode.

" KAMI! MY DORMMATE IS A SADISTIC EMO!" I slapped my forehead and went to sleep. "This is all a bad dream and I'm going to wakeup as soon as I sleep!" I reassured myself and slept.

Back to Hinata's POV

"God could this get any better?" I thought. As I sat inside the hot tub and wash myself even the body wash here are from Bulgari. I happily soaped myself, rinsing out at the rain shower and continued to soak at the tub. Then my eyelids began to get heavy and I doze off inside the tub.

Naruto POV

"God, Tsunade baa-san sure is annoying! Yapping for so long." I thought. Well time for me, the Konoha's future Hokage, to meet my honoured room mate. I kicked the door open.

"Hi, I'm Naruto! Your future Hokage!" I yelled. Nobody answered, I looked around towards the study and nobody was there. Then I noticed a nice aroma coming from the bathroom.

"AHA! They must be bathing in the shower! Time to take a peek!" I thought. I tip toed in and the bathroom is filled with steam. "Hello, anybody there?" I asked.

Hinata's POV

"Hello, anybody there?" somebody yelled. I shot up from the water that I was napping in.

"GOD! I'm naked!" I thought in fear as I blushed. I looked around for my towel but it was far far away on the sink. "He is coming now and will realize that I'm in fact a girl!" I thought.

I have to try "Sorry, I'm still bathing, mind excusing me pal!" I asked in the lowest voice I can conjure. "Oh fine, sorry. I thought nobody was here" came the reply.

"I'll be going out now enjoy your bath!" the voice continued.

I finished washing up and blew my hair dry. Wearing a black oversized top with a pull string shorts, I headed out to meet my roommate.

I bowed and introduced myself " My name is Hinata Hyuuga, nice to meet you!" I wondered if I sounded like Neji and a blush came on my face as this was the first time I've ever introduced myself to a guy around my age. I straightened my back and looked up.

"IT'S YOU!" Both hands point to each other and an awkward silence fell over us. He reacted first though "I'm Naruto anyway, your future Hokage!" he yelled. "Sorry about your shirt! Uzumaki-san" I bowed again. "Enough of the formalities, just call me Naruto!" He smiled.

"His smile is really charming."I thought to myself.

"Haha~ Bingo! My semester will be fun!" Naruto thought, " Sad, I couldn't get a peek at her ! A perfect chance just slipped away" he sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata's POV

Oh my God! There's a brown bear chasing after me! I hid into a small crevice of a rock wall. The sound of the bears pending steps pound against the ground.

It sounded like a huge snore and quickly reminds me of the danger posed. I shut my eyes for a moment to think of what to do. Than a strong pungent smell of ramen and saliva filled my senses. The brown, furry and mud-filled paws of the bear are outstretched and clawing the air in an attempt to reach me. Fears stalled my senses as the paws are just a few centimetres away from my face.

"Kami.. I can't move.. did the bear get me or is it evil spirits ?" I tried to move but feel as if something is compressing my chest. I tried my best to move a muscle but to no avail and my last stance I had to wake up from my dreams or hell.

"God, forgive me for my sins and for lying to Tsunade-sama."

Naruto's POV

"God, why the hell did I leave my clothes outside?" I thought and a faint blush appearing on my cheeks. I'm only covered by a towel that hung perfectly only to cover my "tool of procreation" and nothing else. I peaked my head out.

"Good she's still asleep. Now for me to take my clothes." I thought.

"Go away.." Hinata mumbled.

I was caught by surprise and jumped, but I accidentally tripped over Hinata's Frog toy and fell onto her. This is so totally not my plan.

"God, Hinata is so soft!" I thought. "Hmn.. Might as well cop a feel!" I slowly reached out.  
Almost there I thought.

"God, forgive me for lying to Tsunade Sama." Hinata said. So actually nobody knew her secret? God now the responsibility gets bigger. Laying on Hinata's body is like a lullaby. I feel myself drifting away.

Hinata's POV

The Alarm clock rang. I woke up and was pushed down onto my bed by a hand. Arched my head as I peeked towards the "hand". It was Naruto kun! His wet hair and long eyelashes made him looked especially innocent just like a kid. My movements are restricted to eye and toes . Naruto's head is pressed against my stomach .. Am I really that fat that my stomach makes a perfect cushion? Well, don't answer that. His right hand is tucked below my waist and his left hand is grabbing onto my left arm, hard. His legs just practically sprawl out with my legs underneath. It was then I realized something. Naruto is only in a small towel! My blush turned my face into a tomato freak of some sort and I didn't even dare to look at his sleeping form "KAMI!" I shrieked as Naruto huddled closer to me.

"Oh god!" his Pecs are pressing against my hips. "It was actually Naruto-kun, pressing down onto me, not some evil spirits or bear from my dream." I smiled. Now the problem is, Naruto is still sleeping and after 20 minutes we are going to be late for the first year welcoming event.

"God, my muscles are stiff! And my chest binds are getting slack." I thought,  
feeling my cheeks heat up. The pressure on me seems to be lessening. I stared hopefully as Naruto roused himself. He looked at me with droopy and slightly teary eyes.

"Ano, Naruto-kun.. Could you kindly get off me.." I asked and turned my head away.

Naruto, propped himself up with his hands by the side and stared at me.

"Hinata ..kun, your face is as red as a tomato." He smirked. "How did you suddenly come on my bed?" I asked staring at the ceiling.

"Are you talking to me or the ceiling?" Naruto asked as he push himself into my view and the space between us lessened.

"Heh! You're blushing even more now!" He stared at me even more. I can feel his breath on my cheeks.

"Naruto-kun, could you get off me? Ano, we're gonna be late." Lamest excuse ever, but its true. "Oh! It's the first year welcoming event!" Naruto flashed his smile and hopped off to get his uniform. Until...

"HINATA-KUN, DON'T LOOK!" I took a glance and was scarred for life.

That day none of the students in our dorm were late. Most of them were woken up by the ultrasound wave resonating from our dorm.

"Naruto-kun, FASTER!" I yelled as we sprinted towards the Konohanelites main hall in the middle of the Konohanelites forest. Oh, I have not explained the whole school ground.

Firstly, as mentioned in chapter 2, the golden gate is the one and only entrance of Konohanelites. From the golden gate there will be three paths to take. The middle one leads to the Greek gods fountain, also not to not ever stray from the path as the garden surrounding is like a maze and the path leads to the main and one and only Victorian styled building Hokage Tsunade and Secretariat Shizune reside in. On level one is the reception room which where Sakura and I were first held for our administration to the school and where those desserts were at. From the reception room leads to Hokage Tsunade and secretariat Shizune personal office where school matters were settled. Then at level two is where Hokage Tsunade and Secretariat Shizune stay also known as the privileged floor. Then continue at level three is the grand ballroom and at level four is the Konoha's office where diplomats from the wind country, water, mist, rock and all come over to hold annual meetings to discuss different pertaining matters.

The path on the left leads to a fork . The one on the left leads to Konohanelites canteen, a 2 storey high Swiss cottage. Behind the canteen is a field of organic vegetables grown by the farmers of Konoha along with the members of the agriculturalist club and also a farm. You see our school supplies ourselves with the food supply that we need. The path of the right leads to the Arena, where competitions were held and the activities building where future leaders of Konohanelites were trained in their etiquette, Chado, language, business, decorum, faith, fencing, survival skills, self-defense and clubs activities were held.

The academics building which is a cluster of Japanese styled cottage. Classes are held in different cottages.  
The path of the right splits into four and the Konoha forest thrive around these parts. The first road leads to the Konohanelites students Cottage styled dorms surrounded by the Konohanelites forest. The second road leads to the Teachers cottage and workers of the school also live in the bunks there. The students dorm and teachers cottage are really close to each other for the teachers to keep watch on the students. The third road leads to the Konohanelites stable and the forest seems to cut a way towards the Konoha lake. The fourth road simply leads to deep into the forest as I peered into the Map of our school the fourth path seems to end at the Konoha forest.  
Now Naruto and I are running from our dorm towards the Arena. Sakura-chan had already left the dorm at least fifteen minutes before us. Finally reaching the Arena, the celebration begins. I was awed by the immensity of the Arena.

"It's like Roman history come alive!" I smiled. I kept getting the feeling that someone is always looking at me, but I just shrug it off as nothing. Hokage Tsunade wore her usual V-neck top and made her speech.

"Dearest, pupils of the Konohanelites School. To begin your journey let's head towards one aim,one goal and that is to succeed in overtaking my position as the Hokage! And now everybody enjoy!" The crowd silenced. Only Naruto continue clapping, then the crowd followed. I heaved a sigh amongst the crowds I can't spot my pink haired friend and those guys around are tall.

"God, all these booze and we are all under age!" A few drunk students were passed out and more were having brawls. I can't seems to spot Naruto-kun or Sakura-chan though. Until somebody tapped my shoulder.

" Sakura-cha.." I turned and it was this weird guy with canine like teeth, vertical slit eyes and 2 red marks of his face. He wore a leather jacket and a small white puppy had it's head sticking out from the neck. I blinked as I obviously don't know who he is. Than a spark lit in my head. It was Kiba-kun from the Inuzuka clan,  
my own childhood friend whom I've not seen for years as he moved around frequently.

"Hey pal, do you know where the toilet is as Akamaru needs to pee?" Kiba asked.

"Oh. It's there, there, there and right, left, right!" I replied.

"Great even my own childhood friend doesn't recognizes me." I thought. "Okay. Thanks! Hey pal, what's your name?" Kiba asked. "It's Hinejinata and were you the one staring at me the whole time?" I asked in my lowest tone and slurred a bit . I learned it from Neji when he came home drunk.

"Oh! Yeah since you were the only one not wasted here! Thanks Hinata-kun, I'm Kiba from Inuzuka clan.. from dorm 10! See you around!" Kiba said as he walked off.

"Have I said this? But you really look like somebody I know" He yelled.

"I'm more glad that Kiba kun did not recognize me though.." I heaved a sigh of relief.

* * *

Hope You guys enjoy this long chapter!  
R&R and mention your favourite character for him or her to appear in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata's POV

"Lady Shizune's late." I thought when, speak of the devil, Lady Shizune walked into the computer lab where Sakura and I were waiting. Lady Shizune's wore a black blazer and a huge glasses, making it seem as if she was all business.

She glanced at us and began, "Second day of School where the lessons start and the clubs start trying all their tactics to lure you first years in whether if its by temptation , lying or threatening. There are all sorts of traps that are set-up for you!" Lady Shizune warned as she points her laser, crinkling her nose.

"It's not so serious as you said right? What harm could it do? It's just a Club orientation?" replied Sakura.

"You don't understand, this can be very dangerous as many students have broken a leg or their hand or had their skull bashed specifically on this day and besides you two have a secret to keep." Lady Shizune pushed up her glasses and continued.

"Also Listen carefully, No matter what do NOT join the Cooking club! They will torture you with hot iron bar, they'll beat you up and starve you! And do many things incomprehensible!" Lady Shizune said with concern.

"Now off you go for lessons!" She said, then shoed us out of the computer only had 3 periods of lesson today with Mr Asuma for History and the rest of the 5 periods are taken by the clubs' orientation. The first Years than dispersed.

First stop was the Kyudo Club. We were ushered to sit down at the main hall of the archery club in rows of 8. The archery club main hall had this big insignia of a bow and also their club have this wall of glory which lists our the best Kyudoka or Archers for the month.

"Woah, so cool! Could you imagine us doing archery?" asked Sakura-chan and she began imitating the archers.

"I'm not really a sports person though..." I replied. I felt so ashamed like there was nothing I was good at and soon I sunk into depression mode with dark and stormy clouds appearing over my head.

"Hey! Sunny day to Hinata!" said Sakura-chan as she swatted away those dark clouds hovering over.

"Look, Hinata I know how you feel! It's like when I was teased by Ino-Pig because of my huge forehead! But look," Sakura points to her forehead.

"I grew bangs and grew up!" Said Sakura Chan.

Looking at Sakura antic, I can't help but smile. Then it was our row as we stepped into their main activities hall, 8 well-built Sempai's stepped up to us and began telling us their long story of how Kyudo was found and how it transformed them. Soon, people around me began dozing off. Except for me, my long days at the Hyuuga household had trained me for this. Suddenly, the Sempai's screamed "NOW!" and many other Sempai's came out from hiding!

Whether if it is behind the wall, beneath the floor or from the inside of a bonsai plant and from the ceiling. They appeared so suddenly I do not have time to administer what had happened. Than we were gagged and bound up with ropes to the targets. I stared in fright as the Sempai's got into their archery stance and they were taking aim at us! The others began to rouse from their sleep as I can hear struggles from left to right.

"Lady Shizune's right! The club orientations are dangerous!" my eyes began to cloud with tears. They took aim and shot the sharp, pointed and swift arrows of death seemed to stare in my face before it hit the ropes that untied us.

"JOIN OUR CLUB!" was what they said afterwards with grins from ear to ear.

"All this just for show?" I thought I could just bang my head against the wall and die. I began to make my way to Sakura-chan who looked exactly as lost as I was.

"IF YOU DO NOT JOIN, THE ARROWS WILL COME FLYING!" They continued and took their archery stance again and the others began to show signs of surrender and joined the archery club.

"We need to flee." said Sakura-chan and we sneakily ran away.

"YOU THERE!" we stopped like a kid caught red-handed with their hand in the cookie jar. I did not look back yet I could feel the penetrating stare they gave.

"SHOOT THEM!" Sakura Chan just lunged forward and ran away with me in tow.

"I'm glad we lost them... Archery club... Se-seems to be n-not s-co cool now!" I panted my words out after my sprint. Sakura-chan just swatted her fingers at my words.

"Let's go see what club they have before entering!" said Sakura-chan. Than a boy was carried out on a stretcher beside us with blood streaming out of his head. "Don't go to the survival club..!" he said before promptly fainting.

"Ano, Sakura-chan.. L-looks like S-survival club I-is d-dangerous too!" I stammered finally realizing the truth behind Lady Shizune's words. Sakura-chan looked very determined.

"We shall brave through this together! I have chosen the next club to visit!" she said striking a pose before we sped off to the photography club. We stepped into the photography club when a strong gust of wind blew and photographs around us began to fly pass us while one was lodged on my forehead.

"Hinata-chan, please don't look at the picture! I BEG you!" pleaded Sakura-chan.  
"Why..?" I ask and with naivety and curiosity, I took the picture of my forehead and saw IT! I think just fainted in the photography club...

* * *

Sorry for the short update! Curious to know what the photograph about? Stay tuned for the next chapter! :D

The chapter are now beta-read by Sukaretto Miyuki!


End file.
